


Green-Eyed

by spnsecret



Series: Loving the Winchesters [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, No Slash, Threesome, m/f/m, mild sir kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsecret/pseuds/spnsecret
Summary: John tries to get some alone time, but Dean isn't having it.





	Green-Eyed

You were in the kitchen looking for a snack when strong arms wrapped around you from behind. A five-o'clock shadow brushed your cheek and a deep voice whispered your name.

"Where are the boys?" John asked.

"Out."

"We all alone?"

"Yes, sir."

John groaned. "Why is that so hot when you say it?"

"I don't know, sir."

He groaned again and rolled his hips against your ass.

"Your room," he growled.

"Yes, sir."

You led him to your room. As soon as you were inside John pinned you against the wall.

"I missed you the last couple of times with Sam and Dean," you said.

He kissed at your neck, then broke away to lift your shirt off over your head.

"It's a little tiring sometimes with all of us, you know? Especially for you."

"I'm not complaining," you said with a smile.

"Never said you were."

He playfully tossed you onto the bed and pulled off your jeans and underwear. You tried to scoot back while he removed his shirt, but he grabbed your legs and pulled your ass back to the edge of the mattress.

"You going somewhere?"

"No, sir."

John groaned, then fell to his knees, covering your pussy with his mouth. You cried out at the sudden sensation and writhed. He pulled your legs over his shoulders. One hand soothed up and down your thigh while he used his other arm to hold your hips still.

"You enjoying yourself, sweetheart?" Dean said from the open doorway. He leaned against the frame with his arms folded.

"Oh yeah."

Dean shrugged off his jacket while he kicked off his boots.

"I was kind of hoping this would be a twosome," John said.

Dean looked at you. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Oh, no. Don't put me in the middle of that. I'm good either way. You guys figure it out, but hurry. I'm already revved up over here."

You ran a hand through John's hair and he smiled up at you.

"Tough shit, Dad. I'm in." Dean pulled off his shirt and lay next to you. "How about we play zones, huh? Dad can stay down there and I'll stay up here?"

"Sounds good to me," John said as he licked at your flesh again.

"That ok with you, sweetheart?" Dean asked.

You pulled his lips to yours in answer. Of all three men, Dean was the best kisser. That mouth was delicious. Full lips, just the right amount of tongue, the way his hands caressed your face-- you could kiss Dean all day.

"Dean... get undressed."

"Nuh uh."

"Come on. I want you in my hands."

"Not this time, sweetheart. I'm here for you right now." He took your hand and placed it on his bare chest. "You can touch me here, but that's it."

"Dean, I--"

He cut you off with a kiss as John sunk two large fingers inside of you. You moaned into Dean's mouth, and he palmed your breast. The two men worked your body expertly until John stood and removed his clothes. Dean pulled you to lay properly on the bed, and stretched out at your side. John raised your legs, kissing your ankles as he slid into your dripping pussy.

You grabbed at Dean's shoulder as John moved inside of you. Dean took that hand and laced his fingers with yours as he pulled a nipple into his mouth. You moaned. This was what ecstasy felt like. This was better than any time before, and your addled brain somehow managed to realize why. John and Dean were similar in almost every way. John knew how to use his mouth. He learned quickly what turned you on, and he made sure he did it. That was the reason for the slow, long strokes when you knew he would rather be pounding into you. Even now, his hands glided up and down your legs as he thrust. The two men together were almost unreal. It had never been this good.

No, that wasn't true. It was this good with Dean. Dean, with his undeniable connection to you when having sex. Dean, and the way he made you feel like you were the only woman in the world that mattered. Dean and the way he always -always- held you after and made sure you were ok.

Dean's eyes were on yours now as he mouthed your breast, watching you. Staring. It was so intense that you had to look away. So, you looked at John. His thrusts were coming faster and harder. Dean kissed his way up your neck and whispered in your ear.

"I want you alone after this."

You nodded.

"I wanna take my time with you, too. All night."

John moaned through his grunts. His slowed for just a moment, rubbed a thumb over your clit until you started writhing, then picked up his pace again. Your walls clamped down around him and pushed him over the edge. He thrust through his orgasm, slamming his hips forward as you trembled.

"Shit," you mumbled.

John fell onto his back and ran a hand through his hair. Dean climbed over you, but held himself up on his hands and knees as you kissed.

"You ready sweetheart?"

"Give me a minute to catch my breath."

"You won't need a minute. Come on."

Dean got up and scooped you into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to the showers."

"Really?"

He didn't speak as he walked through the halls. He placed you on your feet, adjusted the water temperature, undressed, and pulled you under the spray. He washed your entire body, and kissed you as he rinsed the shampoo from your hair. He dried you, leaving kisses along your neck and shoulders, while you dried your hair.

"All done?" he asked when you turned off the blow dryer.

When you nodded he pulled on a robe and you did the same. Then he scooped you up and carried you to his bedroom. Sam called out from down the hall as he walked toward you, but Dean ignored him and locked the bedroom door. Dean put you on your feet again and took your face in hands. The doorknob rattled.

"Dean, dude, let me in," Sam said from the other side of the door.

Dean brushed his lips against yours. "Just ignore him," he whispered.

The kiss was soft as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you tight against him. The knocking on the door was a distraction.

"Dean," you said, "why aren't we letting Sam in?"

"I want you to myself."

"John wanted me to himself, and you busted in on him."

"Yeah," he said kissing your neck. "I didn't want you to be alone with him."

You pulled back. "Why not?"

He just stared at you for a moment before his lips crashed on to yours. Sam's muffled curses faded down the hall as he walked away.

Dean pulled your robe open and slid his hands down your sides as he backed you toward his bed and lay you down.

"Dean, I'm serious. Why didn't you want me alone with John?"

He lifted your leg up onto his hip and pushed into you slowly. You moaned at the lingering sensation, and Dean leaned down next to your ear as he pumped in and out, taking his time with each stroke.

"We're so good together," he said.

"We are."

"It's hard to share you sometimes."

You moaned. "You've told me that before."

Dean stopped his thrusts and ran a hand through your hair and he looked into your eyes.

"I might have to share you, but I don't want you alone with anyone but me."

Your eyes widened. "What?"

Dean rolled his hips and your mouth fell open. He took the opportunity to kiss you, and he picked up his pace.

"The thought of you being alone with Dad or Sam.... it drives me crazy. Not in the good kind of way."

He pulled your nipple between his lips and your back arched off the bed.

"I need to know you're mine... just mine. Just for a little while."

"Dean--"

He put an arm around your waist and lifted your hips, changing the angle of his thrusts, and all thought left you until he collapsed on top of you, both of you spent. When you caught your breath enough to speak, you ran your hands through his hair.

"Do you mean what you said? You want me to yourself?"

"Yeah." He kissed your neck.

"But you and Sam both agreed--"

"I know." Dean rolled onto his back and pulled you against him. "You remember the night we agreed? Sam and I were arguing over one of us making a move on you. We both wanted to, and Sam kept saying we should both back off."

"I remember. I also remember you kissed me later and Sam walked in."

"It started as me trying to get you for myself... but then Sam walked in and kissed you, and things got heated and--"

"Yeah," you said with a chuckle. "I was there, Dean."

"Yeah... well, I only agreed to the arrangement because I would rather have you that way than not at all. But now..." He laced your fingers together. "The longer we do this, the harder it gets."

"So, you want me to stop sleeping with Sam and John?"

"Look, I get it will be hard to break this whole thing off. I'm not saying it has to stop, but... I can't take the thought of you alone with them."

"But we would still get to be alone sometimes?"

"Would you want that?"

"Dean," you sat up and put your hand on his chest, "the only reason I ever agreed to this was because of you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I wanted you."

"But you've slept with Sam a bunch of times alone."

"Because it was the arrangement. And, I'm not gonna lie, I enjoy it."

"Yeah, I don't need to hear that."

"You know I enjoy it. You've witnessed it."

"So then you want to keep going... alone with them, I mean?"

You leaned over and kissed him. You caressed his face and ran your thumb over his strong jaw.

"No. I don't. But Sam wanted to make a move on me as badly as you did. So, why is it fair that I still sleep with you and not Sam?"

"Because."

"Because, what?"

You were pushing. You knew you were pushing, but he had to say it. In some way, he had to say what you knew he felt. What you felt.

Dean rolled you onto your back and hovered over you.

"Because we have a connection. You've said so yourself."

"What kind of connection?"

"Intense, intimate... romantic."

"Romantic?"

"Yeah, you know, it's not always about sex with us, is it? It's deeper."

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him so that he rested more of his weight on you.

"It's much deeper."

Dean smiled. "So, I'm not coming off like a jealous idiot here?"

"Not at all. I'll talk to Sam and John and let them know that you and I are exclusive now."

"Hang on. You just said you enjoy it."

"I do, but if you and I are going to get serious--"

"Look, I want you to be happy."

"You make me happy," you said with a smile.

Dean kissed your neck and licked at the spot just below your ear.

"I also want you to be pleasured."

"You pleasure me more than a girl could ask for, all on your own."

"But you're right. I've seen you with them, and I like watching you feel good."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, if you still want to, I don't mind keeping up the group thing."

"I do have to admit, I like when you hold me and kiss me while one of the others is doing something else to me."

"Like tonight?"

"Like tonight."

"Okay then. All we'll tell Dad and Sam is that we talked, and you decided that you don't want to do one-on-one anymore. We'll keep us a secret for now."


End file.
